nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayhem
Mayhem is a Zombies-related game mode created by EternalBlaze. It can be used with any game. Mayhem isn't necessarily one specific game mode. It is a collection of various types of game modes that all have a few things in common: zombies, competitive as well as cooperative gameplay, and chaotic, senseless violence and killing! Some game modes may have a rather serious take on killing zombies, while others might be about killing zombies for the fun of it. Game Modes Grief V2= As the title suggests, it's a second version of Grief. There can be up to sixteen players per game, with up to four teams. The four teams will all be in separate maps, but in the same game, so to speak. The game will be held in one enormous room and the four separate maps will be close and see-through, meaning that teams will be able to see each other and see the effects of the destruction from hindering other teams. All maps start off as the same, but may change based on what actions the teams perform against each other, such as Nuclear Blast, which changes the map layout dynamic and will generally make gameplay a bit harder, or Change of Plans, which changes the map entirely to 1 out of 250 random maps, which can make gameplay harder if the players are unfamiliar with the map. The point of the game is to be the last team standing while fending off from hordes of zombies that increasingly become difficult and trying to hurt the other teams in the process. There is no time limit and the game will go on forever so long as there is more than one team standing. If two different teams die at the same time, the team with more score will receive the higher place in the final leaderboards score. The maps are not laid out like the usual Zombies maps, with barriers and the like. They are wide open and completely accessible without any points needed. Points can be used to purchase weapons, use the Mystery Box, and buy power-ups. Grief V2 is more competitive than the Black Ops II variant of Grief in a few ways. *'The amount of things that teams can do to each other is greater than in ''Black Ops II.' Sure, you could hinder the other team by knifing them, stealing kills, prepping their deaths, and other minor things, but in Grief V2, there are many other ways team can now affect one another because all the teams are in separate maps. *'The effects of power-ups will significantly change how the game works.' Power-ups don't simply hinder the other teams' abilities to survive, but can also be used to help individual teammates or the team as a whole. Not all power-ups will work just for the team it was received by, but it can change things for the whole game, which can get mixed results based on what effect the power-ups have. *'Skills are recommended.' Grief V2 takes away a lot of elements from the original Zombies, such as Perk-a-Colas, traps, and other aspects that made Zombies easier. It also includes elements that will make surviving harder, not to mention that the Zombies are also more difficult. *'Some other stuff I can't think of right now.' There probably is more to this section, but I'm just having a mental block right now. '''Power-Ups' Power-ups can be purchased in various parts of each map, but cost a lot of points. The more powerful power-ups are, the more they cost. Costs go up with each time power-ups are purchased. For example, if one buys a Max Ammo for his or her team, the cost for Max Ammo will be higher the next time they go to buy it. Neutral power-ups aren't necessarily aimed at hindering teams' abilities to survive, but indirectly can. Offensive *'Thief' - All points earned from another team will be given to the original team for a certain amount of time. *'Denier' - Takes away another team's current power-ups and gives it to the original team (all the time is refilled, as if the power-ups were gotten at that second). *'Burn, Baby, Burn' - Another team's weapons will fire twice as fast, thus burning through ammunition faster. *'Decline in Supply' - Zombies won't drop as many power-ups for a certain team, but more power-ups will spawn for the team that got Decline in Supply. *'More!' - Have more zombies spawn on another team's map. *'Nuclear Blast' - Send a nuke to any other team and completely change their map layout from the blast of the bomb. *'Change in Plans' - Completely change another team's map. Defensive *'Max Ammo' - Gives all players full ammo, including filling the current magazine. *'Double Points' - Double the amount of points are awarded for killing zombies. *'Insta-Kill' - Zombies are instantly killed upon the first offensive hit. *'Nuke' - Kills all current zombies on the map. *'Juggernaught' - Gives all players on the team Juggernog for a certain amount of time. *'Speedy' - Gives players on the team Speed Cola for a certain amount of time. *'Medic' - Gives players on the team Quick Revive for a certain amount of time. *'Legs of Steel' - Gives players on the team Stamin-Up for a certain amount of time. *'Nuked-Up' - Gives players on the team PhD Flopper for a certain amount of time. *'Insta-Punch' - Pack-a-Punches the team's weapons for a short amount of time. Neutral *'This is Pointless...' - Change the time of day. *'Skipper' - Automatically skips to the beginning of the next round. *'Durability' - All zombies for all teams are harder to kill. *'Flawed Design' - All zombies for all teams are easier to kill. *'More for everyone!' - All teams get more power-ups. *'War Cry' - More offensive power-ups spawn for all teams. *'Defender' - More defensive power-ups spawn for all teams. |-| Terror is Reality= All you Dead Rising fans will know what Terror is Reality is. It is a game mode in which four players will ride motorbikes and try to kill as many zombies as they can for points. The game will feature four players in an arena where crowds of zombies will be just wandering around. The players will be on customizable dirt bikes with chainsaws at both ends. The player has to kill zombies with these chainsaws to gain points. More zombies that are killed in a short amount of time will create a multiplier for the players, meaning that more points will be earned with the multiplier. The multiplier can go up to 5x (it goes from 1x and 1 more x is added with more zombies killed). Customizable Bike Parts *'Engine' - Includes style, speed, acceleration, and torque. *'Brakes' - Includes style, braking, handling, and control. *'Body' - Includes style, color, vinyls, and weight reduction. *'Wheels' - Includes style and color. *'Rider' - Includes style, person, and colors. *'Chainsaws' - Includes style, power, and efficiency. |-| Survivor= Survivor is a game mode where players must use their skills to find each other in some of the largest maps ever created for Zobmies. The game mode can have up to six players. The idea of the game mode is that all players will start off separately in various pockets of an enormous map, which is an island. They must find each other before they are killed by the zombies. Once players find each other, they must find the radio tower in the map, which can be connected with power and the players can get into contact with a nearby ship, which they will use to escape the island. The radio tower's power cannot be restored with one player, so players must find each other and regroup before they can do anything useful besides kill zombies. The game works in waves, but not like usual Zombies waves. The waves are determined by the time of day. Zombies usually attack in darker times of the day whereas there aren't many zombies in the middle of the day. The map's layout is randomized and changes all the time. Although it may be the same size each time, the land will be changed, the radio tower will be in different places, the power may need different steps to be activated, or the rescue vessel may take more or less time to arrive, and various other factors are changed with every different game. Players can customize their own characters especially for this game mode. Character customization includes: *'Appearance' - How they look. The mechanics of appearance customization are similar to that of appearance customization in the Saints Row and The Elder Scrolls series. *'Personality' - This consists of their voice and how they are with others, which will determine quotes. The players can choose from 20 different voices and over 50 different personality traits that will define their characters. *'Custom Classes' - Players are able to choose the custom classes that their character can start off with when starting in a game. The custom classes work similar to that of the system in the Modern Warfare series with some tweaks to fit Survivor. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Game Modes